Newspaper vending machines, also known as newsracks, have been in existence for decades. Generally, these machines include a cabinet having a lockable door that can be opened when the customer inserts a predetermined coin combination into the machine. When the door is opened, the user can remove a newspaper from the cabinet. Additionally, a display newspaper is typically provided in a vertical position on the machine so that the customer can see the newspaper before making a purchase.
Such machines, however, traditionally suffer from a number of problems. First, when the door is opened, the user is free to remove more than one newspaper from the cabinet because of the placement of the papers. This problem can be compounded if the door does not have an automatic closing mechanism. However, traditional newsracks that have an automatic mechanism for closing the door suffer from the further problem that the door can close too fast when released by the customer, potential causing injury to the customer""s hand if it is not removed from the doorway quickly enough.
Additionally, such machines are generally not very tall due to height restrictions imposed on such machines in a large number of cities throughout the country. When a display newspaper is provided in a vertical position on such machines, it is difficult for a user to read the display newspaper from a standing position.
The present invention is directed to a newspaper vending machine the overcomes the aforementioned problems associated with traditional newspaper vending machines. In one embodiment, the invention is directed to a newspaper vending machine that provides a display newspaper at a height and angle resembling a lectern so that a customer can easily read the display paper from a standing position. The newspaper vending machine comprises a housing having a top, a bottom, and a storage compartment therein for storing a plurality of newspapers. A viewing area is provided within the top of the housing through which at least a part of a display newspaper can be viewed. The newspaper vending machine further comprises means for mounting the display newspaper so that at least a portion of the display newspaper can be seen through the viewing area and so that the newspaper is mounted at an angle from vertical ranging from about 40xc2x0 to about 70xc2x0.
In another embodiment, the newspaper vending machine comprises a housing and viewing area as described above. The newspaper vending machine further comprises a newspaper display rack mounted within the housing under the viewing area at an angle from vertical ranging from about 40xc2x0 to about 70xc2x0. The display rack has an upper surface through which at least a part of the display newspaper can be viewed.
In yet another related embodiment, the newspaper vending machine comprises a housing having a front wall, a back wall, two side walls, a top, and a bottom, and a storage compartment therein for storing a plurality of newspapers. The top of the housing is generally curved downwardly toward the front wall. A portion of the top in contact with the back wall is higher than the portion of the top in contact with the front wall. A viewing area is provided within the top of the housing through which at least a part of a display newspaper can be viewed. A newspaper display rack is mounted within the top of the housing under the viewing area at an angle from vertical ranging from about 40xc2x0 to about 70xc2x0. The display rack has an upper surface through which at least a part of the display newspaper can be viewed.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a newspaper vending machine that has a newspaper access door that closes at a slowed rate and that can be opened to a wide angle. The newspaper vending machine comprises a housing having a front and a back and a storage compartment therein for storing a plurality of newspapers. A newspaper access door is pivotally mounted about a pivot point to the front of the housing to provide access to the storage compartment. The newspaper access door is rotatable about its pivot point over an angle of at least about 100xc2x0. The newspaper vending machine further comprises a door closing mechanism comprising a spring and a dampener. The spring is attached to the newspaper access door, whereby the spring builds up energy when the door is opened and exerts a closing force on the door. The dampener is directly or indirectly attached to the access door, whereby the dampener opposes the closing force of the spring, slowing the closing of the access door.
In still another embodiment, the invention is directed to a newspaper vending machine having an elevator mechanism for maintaining the newspapers at a relatively constant level with most of the newspapers contained within a storage compartment so that when a customer opens the newspaper access door to obtain a paper, the entire stack of papers is not easily accessible to the customer. The newspaper vending machine comprises a housing having a top and a bottom and a storage compartment therein for storing a plurality of newspapers. An elevator mechanism is provided at least partially within the storage compartment. The elevator mechanism comprises at least two stationary vertical shafts mounted in the housing and a platen slidably mounted on the shafts for holding a stack of newspapers having a particular weight. A compression spring is slidably mounted around each shaft to exert an upward force on the platen.
In another embodiment, the invention is directed to a newspaper vending machine having a newspaper access door for customer access to newspapers and a separate lid or door for refilling the machine with newspapers. The newspaper vending machine comprises a housing having an internal newspaper storage compartment and an opening for loading newspapers in the compartment. The machine further comprises a pivotal lid for closing the opening and a newspaper access door in the lid.